


First and Forever

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Bottom Kurosawa agenda, Episode 12 missing scene, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: A missing scene from Episode 12.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 185





	First and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it, the last post-Episode fic. I honestly don't know how I exactly got to this, but Adachi teasing Kurosawa in bed did something to me. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Cherry Magic fandom.

Kurosawa usually was able to control his nerves. He had spent a lot of time practicing his presentation skills, only showing on the outside a facade of calm and cool, even if on the inside he was uncertain, he never let it show. 

But as he opened the door to his apartment, to be together with Adachi in the way he had wanted since the moment Adachi had confessed feelings for him, or to be honest, even before that, all he could feel was a knot twisting in his stomach.

“How long before?” Adachi asked, his smile wide.

Kurosawa looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined. Right. He still was not used to this. 

His heart skipped as he met Adachi’s gaze again. He had wanted Adachi from the moment he set eyes on him.

“That long! Kurosawa, I had no idea!” Adachi said, as he stood by the kitchen table. A look of charmed surprise on his face. 

Kurosawa raised his hand to Adachi’s face and said, “You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?”

Adachi blushed, looking up at him through those long eyelashes. He was absolutely gorgeous and Kurosawa couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Kurosawa!” Adachi said. “You’ve gotta stop!”

Kuosawa let go of Adachi’s hand and pulled back just a bit. “Adachi, I can’t stop what I think! Can you?”

Adachi was smiling down at his feet, glancing up at Kurosawa and shaking his head. 

“This is going to be a problem, isn’t it?”

“No,” Adachi said. “No, I promise. I can handle it. This is exactly where I want to be.” Adachi fidgeted, clearly his way of coping with saying something so bold, so straightforward. “I know this is strange,” he added.

“It is,” Kurusawa admitted. “But it’s also amazing, Adachi. I’m still a bit in shock about it all.” He started taking off his coat, deciding it would help if they settled in. “Why don’t we sit on the couch?” He held out his hand to take Adachi’s coat and hung it up with his on the coat rack.

They sat down together. Kurosawa wanted to reach out, to touch Adachi again, but he hesitated. 

“So you’re nervous too?” Adachi asked. “I really didn’t think you ever were nervous.”

“You’ve been reading my mind for weeks, Adachi, and you never thought I was nervous?”

“No, not really, honestly,” Adachi said. 

Kurosawa placed his hand on Adachi’s leg. He sat there for a moment thinking of all the times he wanted to talk to Adachi before they had started spending time together, all the times he tried to ask him to have dinner or even work on a project. All the times when they were together when he worried he would scare Adachi away. 

“I’m sorry,” Adachi said. “I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t tell you,” Kurosawa said with a shrug, taking his hand back. “But I promise to tell you these things from now on.” Kurosawa let out a breath. “And, I need to tell you something now.”

“Okay,” Adachi said, inching a bit closer, giving Kurosawa his full attention.

Kurosawa felt a bit off balance. “I think if we are going to be this close, I need…,” he trailed off. Kurosawa’s stomach twisted again.

Adachi inched closer still and placed his hand on Kurosawa’s thigh. After a moment he said, “I can do that, Kurosawa. I can tell you what I’m thinking.”

One advantage of this circumstance was not having to figure out how to put everything into words. It wasn’t that he thought Adachi was hiding anything from him, but he just felt so _exposed_ and he needed to know Adachi was open too.

“I am,” he said. His voice was steady, his eyes meeting Kurosawa’s, his smile easy. “I want to be with you, Kurosawa. I want everything you want. I promise.”

Kurosawa’s heart was overflowing with how much affection he felt for this man. “I might think things while we’re together...,” Kurosawa started.

“I know,” Adachi said, laughing. “I’m sorry, Kurosawa. I was teasing earlier. I know what you want. I’ve seen it before,” he said, now rubbing Kurosawa’s thighs. Kurosawa shut his eyes and let out a staggered breath, everything he wanted, all he wanted with Adachi bursting inside him. 

Adachi leaned forward and placed his lips on Kurosawa’s. They were at first tentative and then hungry, moving against Kurosawa’s lips. He dipped his tongue into Kurosawa’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. They had not kissed for this long before. It took Kurosawa’s breath away. 

When they finally stopped, Adachi’s lips were pink and swollen. His hair even more tousled than usual. 

Adachi smiled and raised his hands to his lips.

“Adachi?” Kurosawa asked.

“Oh right,” Adachi said, “That was really nice, Kurosawa. I’d like to keep doing that.” He glanced over across the room. “How about in the bedroom?”

“I was doing it again,” Kurosawa said with a groan. 

“Yes,” Adachi said, standing up and holding out his hand. “And I liked it very much. How about you show me?”

Kurosawa swallowed hard. Adachi’s words going straight to his cock. He was going to lose all ability to think at any moment. 

“Then let’s get you to the bed and not waste any time,” Adachi said. “Because your thoughts are really helping me out here.”

“You are having too much fun with this,” Kurosawa said, feeling himself finally relax a bit. He still felt set adrift, but he quite enjoyed the ease that Adachi was radiating.

“It’s easy to feel comfortable with you, Kurosawa. I know I haven’t always been able to deal with how you felt, but I can now. I’m ready.”

Kurosawa finally took Adachi’s hand as he led them to Kurosawa’s bedroom. 

When they made it to the bed, Adachi plopped himself down on it, leaning back, propping himself up with his arms. “Comfy,” he said with that glowing smile. He hooked his leg between Kurosawa’s, urging him closer.

Kurosawa staggered a bit forward. His mouth went dry seeing Adachi on his bed. He had imagined this so many times, so many ways. The reality was so, so much better.

“Good,” Adachi said, pulling on his arm and bringing Kurosawa down on the bed with him. Kurosawa landed half on Adachi and toppled them both over, splayed out on the bed, laughing as they settled down next to each other. 

Kurosawa propped his head up, taking in every detail of the moment. Adachi stared back, watching, waiting. “I thought you wanted to touch me,” he said.

Kurosawa never wanted anything more in his life. He reached out and trailed his finger down Adachi’s face, down his chest, laying his hand flat. Adachi’s heart was thudding so fast against his hand, he could feel it through the layers beneath. He wanted to know what Adachi’s skin felt like, what he looked like stripped bare, no more walls, no more barriers, only him.

Adachi’s smile transformed into something more serious, more intense. He sat himself up and pulled his sweatshirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and then grabbing onto the bottom of his t-shirt and removing that was well. He then took Kurosawa’s hand and placed it on his bare chest, holding his hand over it. “It’s all for you, Kurosawa,” he said, his breathing deep and rapid. 

Kurosawa needed to feel all of Adachi. Needed to know what it felt like when their skin was pressed against each other, need to know how close they could get. Adachi let his hand drop and said, “Yes, please, Kurosawa.”

Kurosawa took off his own shirt, pulling a little extra hard to get the turtle neck off. Adachi laughed a bit at his struggle, but his eyes continued to track him, continued to take him all in. The look he was giving Kurosawa was one he had never seen before. It was so intense, Kurosawa was overcome by its power. It was the sexiest look Kurosawa had ever seen on Adachi. 

Adachi swallowed. “It’s because you are so extremely hot, Kurosawa. I don’t think I have ever felt this turned on before. I think I might die if you don’t touch me right now.”

Kurosawa scooped up Adachi and pulled him close, their chests now flat against one another, their hips against each other. Kurosawa’s cock had been hard from the moment they came to the bedroom. It was exciting to discover that Adachi was hard as well. 

They thrust their hips together, the friction sending waves of pleasure through Kurosawa. He would be happy doing this, just this. Feeling Adachi’s body against his, exploring every part of him. It was an unimaginable blessing to have this. 

“I’ve never felt about anyone else the way I feel about you, Adachi,” he said. He knew he didn’t have to say it aloud, but he wanted to. He wanted Adachi to know in every way possible how he felt.

“I’ve never felt this way before either, Kurosawa. It’s so much. It’s overwhelming.”

It was more than words. He wanted Adachi to feel the immensity of it all. He wanted to give that to him. He kissed Adachi again, pressing him on his back, laying him out. He slid his hand down Adachi’s chest and rested it at the waist of his pants, looking back at Adachi and arching his eyebrow. A question.

Adachi nodded, sliding Kurosawa’s hand down over his cock, moving his hips and letting out a soft moan. 

Kurosawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The feeling of Adachi’s cock under his hand sent him reeling. He carefully raised his hand back up to the waistband of Adachi’s pants and unzipped them, sliding his hand under them, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin of Adachi’s cock. Adachi made a satisfied hum that made Kurosawa wild. 

His body was aching. He wanted Adachi’s hands on him, wanted to feel his touch. In immediate response, Adachi grabbed Kurosawa’s hips, pulling him closer, rubbing soft circles on his skin with his thumbs. Kurosawa took a firm grip of Adachi’s cock, stroking him at a steady pace. Adachi’s eyes fluttered, seemingly lost in the stimulation.

When he came back to himself, Adachi met Kurosawa’s eyes and flung his arms over Kurosawa’s shoulders, pulling his body close and sucking his neck. Kurosawa was so flooded with the exquisite sensation of Adachi’s lips on his neck that he lost the rhythm of his hand.

Adachi laughed a bit and ran his tongue up Kurosawa’s neck. “So that’s what you like then, Kurosawa?”

Kurosawa gave a satisfied noise in response, but refocused his attention on his work with his hand.

Adachi let out a deep moan. Kurosawa was pleased he was now gaining ground on his original mission - making Adachi come as many times as he would be granted permission to do so. 

“Oh fuck,” Adachi swore, arching his back. “I am not going to last if you keep thinking things like that.” Adachi went back to work on Kurosawa’s neck, sucking a bit harder and then soothing the skin over with his tongue. 

“Good,” Kurosawa whispered. “I need to see you come, Adachi.” That seemed to be all it took. Kurosawa shivered as Adachi groaned against his skin, his body shaking as his cock pulsed in Kurosawa’s hand, hot come running down his grip.

Kurosawa was pleased, but also a bit disappointed. He had been so lost in the feeling of Adachi on his skin, he didn’t get to see how he looked when he lost control. But Kurosawa was blessed with the aftermath. Adachi was panting, his face and chest flushed. His mouth slack. He looked completely destroyed. Kurosawa loved that he was the one who did that to him.

Adachi looked over and smiled. “You are so smug right now,” he said.

“I’m not!” Kurosawa put on a mock appalled face. “I just have an appreciation for the results of my hard work,” he said. He couldn’t help but smile. Making Adachi come apart might be the best feeling in the world. 

“I bet there’s something better,” Adachi said. He leaned into Kurosawa’s chest and started to tongue his clavicle, moving his mouth across his chest. Adachi then slipped his hands into Kurosawa’s pants and started to stroke his cock gently. 

Kurosawa’s mind went blank. He was no longer a thinking person, but a yawning chasm of desire. He wanted to be touched by Adachi in any way, in every way he would offer. He would gratefully take anything given to him.

Adachi made his way down Kurosawa’s body, a trail of pleasure down his skin leading down, down, down. Kurosawa might die. He might not make it to Christmas. If he died now at least he died knowing what he was able to do to Adachi’s body.

Adachi laughed again. “You’re so incredibly smug,” he said, a mouth full of skin. “Let’s see what I can do about that.”

Kurosawa wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. He could no longer form actual words. Adachi was now pulling down Kurosawa’s pants, his underwear, leaving his cock exposed. The cool air touched his skin as Adachi shimmied his way down the bed. 

And then Adachi’s mouth was on his cock.

It was warm and wet as his lips glided over Kurosawa. A feeling so intense, he might come at any moment. 

Adachi pulled back, stroking the base of his cock, giving Kurosawa a moment to catch his breath.

“Adachi, that’s, wow, mmm, I, uh,” Kurosawa tried to express all he was feeling, but failed miserably. 

“Shhhh,” Adachi said, pulling at Kurosawa’s hips and pressing him on his back. “Just relax, Kurosawa. Let me handle things for once.”

Kurosawa had no idea how much he liked to be handled.

Adachi’s mouth was back on him, using his tongue to glide up and down his cock, sucking him down, making his thighs quiver. Adachi’s hands trailed down over Kurosawa’s balls, down between his legs, rubbing his thighs, rubbing his ass. A spark shot through him at Adach’s touch, that particular area was extremely sensitive. Kurosawa let out a filthy moan that came from deep inside him.

Kurosawa had explored himself there before, had dipped his fingers inside himself while he thought about Adachi and it had sent him to places he had never imagined before.

Adachi pulled up, letting Kurosawa’s cock drop out of his mouth with a small smacking sound. He met Kurosawa’s eyes. “Oh, is that what you like?” He asked. 

Kurosawa’s breath hitched. He swallowed hard. “I…” he stammered. “Well, yes,” he admitted.

“Like this?” Adachi asked, as he started to rub soft circles around Kurosawa’s entrance. Kurosawa clenched and let out another guttural moan. “Oh, wow,” Adachi said, eyes trained on Kurosawa.

“Adachi, if you don’t…” Kurosawa began again. He didn’t want Adachi to do anything he did not want to do. He wanted them to be together in whatever way felt good for Adachi. 

“But what do _you_ want, Kurosawa? You spend so much time worrying about what other people want. I want you to show me, please.” 

Kurosawa had been trying not to think too much about what he wanted. He was trying not to get too far ahead of himself. But Adachi saying this, giving him permission, his mind was flooded with all the things he wanted Adachi to do to him.

Adachi smiled again and simply said, “Okay.”

He got out of bed and opened Kurosawa’s night stand, locating some lube. Kurosawa looked at him curiously for a minute, until he realized that Adachi must have seen it in his mind. Kurosawa’s face warmed, but he stayed open, waiting.

Adachi slicked up his finger and dropped his hand back down to Kurosawa’s entrance, rubbing again until Kurosawa could feel himself relaxing a bit, Adachi pushing a finger inside in response to a release of the tension. 

It was a bit sore, but it did not take long for Kurosawa to let go. He moved his hips a bit and Adachi was able to move his fingers in just the right spot. He dropped his mouth on Kurosawa’s cock again and started sucking again while fucking him with his fingers. 

“Just a little,” Kurosawa said, and Adachi thrust at a slightly different angle, making Kurosawa’s entire lower body clench around his finger at the amazing feeling radiating from the motion. He moaned again and gasped, “Adachi, will you.”

Adachi nodded and kicked off the bottom half of his clothes. Kurosawa did the same. He shifted over to the middle of the bed, placing a pillow below his hips and titling himself up at the right angle. He pulled Adachi over him, kissing him fiercely, ravenous for what Adachi was about to give him. 

Kurosawa reached between his legs, grabbing Adachi’s cock and rubbing it. It had started to harden a bit, but would likely take a bit longer to fully become erect since he had so recently orgasmed. 

Kurosawa licked his hand and went back to stroking Adachi in earnest. Kurosawa was aching with need. He wanted to be fucked so badly. He wanted Adachi to take everything from him. “Do you want me to suck you?” Kurosawa asked. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Adachi said and rolled off of Kurosawa. Kurosawa shifted himself down to take Adachi into his mouth. Adachi let out a soft, easy sigh that repeated with every motion of Kurosawa’s mouth. It made Kurosawa lose his mind. He lapped at Adachi, lost in his noises until Adachi finally pulled at his hair. “We need to stop if you want me to fuck you.” 

Kurosawa choked a bit on his own spit. Adachi saying that in such a casual way was possibly the hottest thing he had ever heard, it was lucky he didn’t come right there on the spot.

Adachi laughed again, rolling Kurosawa on his back again, adjusting the pillow below Kurosawa’s hips. “Let me know exactly what you want, Kurosawa.” 

Kurosawa nodded and lined Adachi’s cock up, guiding him inside as Adachi pressed into him. Kurosawa was filled up with Adachi, feeling every inch of himself around him. Kurosawa pulled at Adachi’s ass. Adachi responded by thrusting into him. He created a firm rhythm, Kurosawa’s legs splayed out, trying to stay relaxed, allowing Adachi to do the work. 

But then Adachi’s thrust zeroed in on the spot. The heat radiated out of Kurosawa’s center as Adachi mercilessly thrust into it over and over again. Kurosawa grabbed at anything he could hold, the sheets, Adachi’s hair, Adachi’s ass, wrapping his legs around Adachi, using his feet to pull him closer. He was being so firmly fucked, he could hardly stand it. 

Adachi started moaning with every flick of his hips. Kurosawa could feel his cock pulse inside him. He was close. 

Kurosawa beared down and Adachi reached between them, still responding to Kurosawa’s thoughts, starting to stroke Kurosawa furiously. Kurosawa could not take it anymore. He was riding the wave of pleasure pulsing outward from the center of his body, moving with every shock of it, until it shattered through him, leaving him wrecked. 

Adachi came quickly after, his cock pulsing forcefully inside him. Adachi made the loudest, most delightful sound Kurosawa had ever heard, his entire body shaking, as he pressed into Kurosawa. 

They curled up together, breathing each other’s air. Adachi’s head rested on Kurosawa’s chest, as he started to soften inside him. Kurosawa held on, still not ready to let go. 

“Are you okay, Kurosawa?” Adachi asked. Kurosawa was about to make a joke when he realized he had asked because he no longer knew.

“I am more than okay, Adachi,” he said. “I just can’t believe I get to have this.”

Adachi nuzzled his head back down. “I love you too, Kurosawa.”

“Oh,” Kurosawa said, now concerned. “I thought you lost your magic. Did we...did we not do it right? Should we do something else?”

Adachi cracked a slow, knowing smile. “I wouldn’t mind…” he trailed off. Kurosawa started moving, determined to figure out how to finally accomplish this task. “No, no, Kurosawa. I mean, yes, please, let's do that and everything else again. But I didn’t read your mind.” He pulled Kurosawa close again, wrapping his arms around him. “ I did lose my magic. But still, I just knew.”

Kurosawa kissed Adachi again with all the love in his heart, filled with knowing what they shared between them. More than thoughts, more than words.

“Merry Christmas, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, laying his head on Adachi’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, Kurosawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes)


End file.
